


trust (we don't know her)

by bloo_writer



Series: lets talk about their emotional trauma- [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, BRUH I LOVE THE HORDE KIDS DYNAMIC, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, DID EVERYONE FORGET WHAT SHADOW WEAVER DID?, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, Shared Trauma, Swearing, bruh, everyone x therapy, have each others back, love her but she made some dumb decisions this season, the heck, the horde kids, they deserve love, this wasn't meant to be glimmer bashing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: “WHAT THE F-” Catra’s ears twitched as she heard Lonnie scream and ran towards the sound.“What’d Kyle do this time?” Catra put her hands on her hips.“Not me, Glimmer,” Kyle told her.Catra raised an eyebrow and went to turn to Glimmer behind her. “Ha, what’d you do this time spar-” Right next to Glimmer was Shadow Weaver stoic as ever.“...”“WHAT THE F-” Catra was about to pounce on her but Rogelio and Lonnie quickly held her back. “LET ME GO.”The Horde Kids find out about Shadow Weaver being free and they don't react well.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: lets talk about their emotional trauma- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540642
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	trust (we don't know her)

“WHAT THE F-” Catra’s ears twitched as she heard Lonnie scream and ran towards the sound.

“What’d Kyle do this time?” Catra put her hands on her hips.

“Not me, Glimmer,” Kyle told her.

Catra raised an eyebrow and went to turn to Glimmer behind her. “Ha, what’d you do this time spar-” Right next to Glimmer was Shadow Weaver stoic as ever. 

“...”

“WHAT THE F-” Catra was about to pounce on her but Rogelio and Lonnie quickly held her back. “LET ME GO.”

“No way,” Lonnie said. “If I have to hold back from murdering her so do you.”

“Fine,” The two reluctantly let go of her. “What is she doing here? Shouldn’t she have handcuffs and guards? I know you princesses don’t have prisons but this is bad even for you.”  
“Well she did but I freed her after a few weeks,” Glimmer told them.

“Don’t worry guys she hasn’t done anything evil-y since she’s come,” Bow said putting a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “I was a bit reluctant too at first but there’s nothing to worry about!”

Lonnie crossed her arms, “Tch sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Perfuma asked her innocently.

“It’s just uh…” Kyle attempted to butt in. 

“Just ‘cause she hasn’t done something doesn’t mean she won’t,” Catra’s glare towards Shadow Weaver only intensified.

“Don’t worry she won’t,” Glimmer said.

“That doesn’t change the fact we still don’t trust her,” Lonnie countered as Rogelio and Kyle nodded their heads in agreement.

“Children! Do not worry I’m a changed woman now,” Shadow Weaver slowly inched closer towards the Horde kids but they stepped backward in return. She turned to Kyle, “Kyle please you must understand! Help me talk some sense into them.” The sorceress’s hand went to reach out to Kyle’s face, but Rogelio stepped in between them.

“Come on guys! There’s nothing to worry about,” Bow tried to tell them, growing more worried from the thick tension in the room.

“Ya let’s just let this go or whatever,” Mermista added.

“Yeah even Adora’s fine with it now,” Glimmer said to the Horde kids. 

“Is she really though?” Catra asked them. “I bet she still sleeps with a knife under her bed! Just because she plays off her anxiety and paranoia as a joke doesn't mean she doesn’t have it. That woman over there manipulated being our only mother figure and abused us. All those fucked up things about us? It’s all because of her. Adora already has enough stress as it is she doesn’t need the constant fear of her to add to it. If you won’t put her under surveillance ‘cause you trust her, do it for Adora.”

“I-”

“Hey, guys what’s going on?” Adora walked towards them with a smile but as soon as she read the room her smile instantly dropped. She grabbed onto Catra’s hand, “Is everything ok?”

“Uh… we were just discussing what we should do with Shadow Weaver.” Glimmer said.

“Ah ok,” Adora replied awkwardly as her grip on Catra’s hand tightened.

“I’m giving her a curfew and whenever she wanders outside of her garden area she’ll have guards with her,” Glimmer gave Adora a reassuring smile. “I’m sorry for not getting what you were going through.”

“It’s okay,” Adora smiled back.

“Maybe we need therapy,” Mermista suggested.

They definitely did (and will) but that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm making a one shot series about everyone's emotional trauma now :,)
> 
> so stick around for that.


End file.
